thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Thomas and Friends Characters
Thomas and Friends, previously Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends has featured many characters, whether through the railway series or introduced in the television series. This is a list of the characters by appearances: Season 1 (1984-1985) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Troublesome Trucks Season 2 (1986) * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Diesel * Bill and Ben * Boco * Daisy * Harold * Trevor * The Spiteful Brake Van Season 3 (1991-1992) * Oliver * Mavis * Toad * Bulgy * City of Truro * Flying Scotsman (improper) * Big Mickey (improper) Season 4 (1994-1995) * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Stepney * George * Caroline * Class 40 Diesel * Scruffey * Bulstrode * Smudger Season 5 (1998) * Cranky * Arry and Bert * Derek * Old Slow Coach * Thumper * Bertram * Butch Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Diesel 10 * Lady * Splatter and Dodge * Mr. Conductor * Junior * Lily * Lily's Mother * Stacy Jones * Burnett Stone * Billy Twofeathers * Patch * The Tumbleweed * Tasha Stone (voice-over as a child; portrait cameo) * P.T. Boomer (cameo; full role cut) Season 6 (2002) * Salty * Harvey * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Oliver (excavator) * Ned * Kelly * Isobella Season 7 (2003) * Emily * Spencer * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus Season 9 (2005) *no characters were introduced in Season 8 or Calling All Engines. * Molly * Mighty Mac * Neville * Proteus * Dennis * Mr. Percival Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (2006) *While Jack and the Sodor Construction Company was filmed in 2002 during the airing of the sixth season and filming of the seventh, it wasn't released until 2006. * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Nigel (dropped) Season 10 (2006) * Rosie * "Fearless" Freddie * Jeremy * Rocky Season 11 (2007) * Whiff * Billy * Madge * Hector The Great Discovery (2008) * Stanley Season 12 (2008) * Hank * Flora * Colin Note: none of the characters appeared again after their debut episode. Hero of the Rails (2009) * Hiro * Victor * Kevin Season 13 (2010) * Charlie Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain Season 14 (2010) * Scruff Day of the Diesels (2011) * Flynn * Belle * Den and Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney *All characters except Sidney appeared before the special in Season 15. However, Season 15 was supposed to air after the special but was brought forward for unknown reasons. Therefore, the character's official introductions were in the special. Season 16 (2012) * Stafford * Winston Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Luke * Owen * Merrick Season 17 (2013-2014) * Porter King of the Railway * Stephen * Cailtin * Connor * Millie *Several Sesaon 17 episodes with mentioned characters premiered on DVD before this special. Tale of the Brave (2014) * Gator * Marion * Timothy * Reg Season 18 (2014-2015) * Samson * Slip Coaches The Adventure Begins (2015) * Jerome and Judy * Glynn Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Ryan * Skiff * Sailor John * Mike * Rex * Bert Season 19 (2015-2016) * Phillip The Great Race (2016) * Ashima * The Flying Scotsman (proper) * Vinnie * Axel * Freida * Etienne * Gina * Ivan * Raul * Carlos * Yong Bao * Shane * The Shunting Diesels (improper) Season 20 (2016-2017) * Hugo * Bradford * The Small Controller Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) * Merlin * Lexi * Theo * Hurricane * Frankie * Beresford * The Shunting Diesels (proper) Season 21 (2017) * Hannah * Carly * Big Mickey (proper) Season 22 and Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) * Nia * Rebecca * Beau * Ace * The Mobile Classroom * Hong-Mei * The Australian Aeroplane * The India Railway Controller RWS Only Characters (Wilbert Awdry) * Eagle * 98462 * 87546 * Jinty * Pug * Culdee * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Lord Harry/Patrick * Alaric * Eric * Neil * D199 * Bear * Stanley (Mid Sodor, Smudger loosely based on him) RWS Only Characters (Christopher Awdry) * "Old Stuck Up" * The Works Diesel * Pip and Emma * Jock * Green Arrow * Mallard * Iron Duke * The Diesel Shunter * Duchess of Hamilton * Wilbert * Sixteen * Ivo Hugh * Victoria Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Charaters * Ahmadabad * Beverly and Jennifer * Constable Chap * Crimson * Guto Chwyldroadl * Niles * Oliver's Siblings * Phil Boggiston * Red-Eyed Engine * Rijul * Rose * Sodor and Mainland 4, 5 and 6 * The Black Class 08s * Thomas' Siblings * Thompson * Wallace * Wretch Other Characters * Adam * Clive * Matthew Category:Characters